Battle of the Bands!
by Reiji Neko Mitsukai
Summary: "The Gundam Pilots" is a very popular band in the AC era. But their lives get even more interesting when they go head-to-head against a rival band.


Disclaimer: I own nothing in this chapter.  
  
Author's note: This fic was inspired by a picture I saw, and a bunch of songs I like. I hope this is a little bit different than your usual fics.  
  
* * * *  
  
The room was fairly big. It's white walls made it seem even bigger. But its size didn't really matter to the five people inside.  
  
Singer Duo Maxwell sat lazily on the couch, both of his arms over the back and his feet resting on the nearby coffee table. He hummed a tune, warming up his voice. He was already prepared for the concert; he was dressed in his regular tight leather pants, black boots, and a light pink shirt that would have looked formal, if he had it buttoned up. Instead it was completely open, the fabric gathering at his elbows. He began to nod his head slightly, as if he was playing the song in his head as well.  
  
Guitarist Heero Yuy sat on the other end of the couch, his electric guitar resting in his lap as he plucked out a few notes every now and then. He had situated himself, unlike his band member, as someone would normally sit on a couch. He was wearing his usual concert outfit: open black vest and blue jeans, along with fingerless black gloves on his hands and multiple necklaces and chokers hanging around his neck, with tan sneakers.  
  
Trowa Barton had placed himself against the wall by the couch, arms folded across his chest and his eyes closed. His bass guitar was resting against his side, the strap slung over his left shoulder. He was wearing a rather nice jade green shirt, unbuttoned, along with blue jeans, with his regular gray shoes. He waited calmly for the show to start.  
  
Quatre Rebarba Winner, who played the keyboard in the group, seated himself in a chair next to the coffee table. He was dressed in a blue shirt with frilly collar- that went down to his abdomen- and sleeve cuffs, with tan pants and black shoes. One leg was crossed over the other, one hand holding a saucer while the other holding a teacup to his lips as he sipped.  
  
Drummer Wufei Chang had nestled himself into a corner of the room, in meditation. He was also prepared for the concert: lose gray pants and his usual black slip-on shoes, black wristbands, and no shirt. The light reflected off of his black hair, which was tied back in a tight ponytail, as usual.  
  
Together they were "Gundam Pilots", a very popular band with masses of screaming fans, many of which were now waiting for them to appear on the stage at that moment. Sure, it was a hectic life, but it paid good money, and they didn't have any family besides each other.  
  
A sudden knock on the door made all the boys look up, Wufei breaking out of his meditation.  
  
"Come in," Quatre called, setting the cup down on the saucer.  
  
Bob, one of the stagehands, peeked in, headphones on his balding head. "Show time, you guys."  
  
Quatre smiled as Wufei, Duo, and Heero got to his feet. "Okay," he said as he nodded, putting his cup and saucer down on the coffee table.  
  
Heero slung his guitar over his shoulder, unplugging it and putting the cords beside Quatre's cup. They all then filed out of the room, following Bob to the stage.  
  
~  
  
The heavy red curtain blocked their view of the audience, and that was fine with them; they'd be looking at the crowd until the concert was over.  
  
Duo couldn't help it. He opened the middle of the curtain just enough so he could peek with one eye. He grinned and looked back at his fellow band members. "Wow, there's quite a few people out there!"  
  
"There usually is Duo," said Quatre as he checked the connections to his keyboard, making sure they were all correct.  
  
Heero and Trowa plugged in their guitars, neither saying anything.  
  
Wufei tapped each of the drums, testing their sound. "Just don't let your voice crack again," he said. "Like it did during rehearsal."  
  
"Hey, don't worry about it," he assured as he grabbed a microphone. "I've got it under control."  
  
Wufei snorted, the corner of his mouth twitching upwards.  
  
"Besides, it didn't crack. It squeaked."  
  
"Whatever. Just don't let it happen."  
  
Bob appeared to their right, holding a clipboard. "Everything running okay?"  
  
All the boys nodded.  
  
"Okay; show starts in ten seconds." He ran off to the right, getting off the stage though the back.  
  
They got into their positions: Duo with his back to the crowd, eyes closed, both hands at his sides; Heero with his head bowed and eyes closed, chin resting on his chest as he held his guitar ready; Trowa with his head positioned just so, his hair blocking the crowd's view of his face; Quatre looking directly where the crowd would be, hands ready to play; and Wufei with his head bowed, arms crossed over his chest like an X, eyes staring intently at the drums.  
  
All the lights suddenly shut off, cloaking the boys in darkness. They heard the soft *squeak* of the curtains being pulled apart, all the lights in the concert area shut off. The fans hushed themselves in the darkness, waiting in anticipation.  
  
A few tense moments passed, then an incredibly bright light flashed on the back of the stage, silhouetting the five boys and their instruments. A loud announcer's voice came out of the many speakers.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls... THE GUNDAM PILOTS!"  
  
* * * *  
  
Author's note: Well? What do you think? Should I continue this? 


End file.
